Nemesis
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Existe algo entre a vida e a morte? Apenas o arrependimento...


_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Kurumada. Se me pertencesse provavelmente ele seria proibido para mentes puritanas _

O mundo entre a vida e a morte é um lugar estranho, após sentir cada fibra do meu corpo parando, assim como meu coração e as células do meu cérebro, entrei em um estado estranhamente parecido com o da consciência humana. Apenas meu espírito indo em dierção ao limbo.

Posso falar com honestidade que anos e segundos são iguais nesse lugar. Seu próprio julgamento é feito, e você pode sentir e ver toda sua vida.

A tristeza e agonia ao ver meus pais virando-me as costas, a solidão em um orfanato lotado de crianças, ser levado a uma terra desconhecida, fria, congelada, a dor de um treinamento que nunca acabava, ver as pessoas em minha volta morrer, jamais sentiria o amor..

Jamais...

Era tudo mentira, amei meus pais, sofri por isso durante minha infância, mesmo quando eu os vi virando suas costas à meus apelos e me deixando para trás na chuva, mesmo no orfanato abarrotado de crianças que não tinham respeito à vida, mesmo entre palmatórias e longos jejuns forçados que causavam dores no meu estômago, o frio que machucava cada centímetro da minha pele ainda sem resistência, mesmo com tudo isso amava meus pais e rezava para que eles um dia aparecessem pela grande porta escura da entrada do prédio me procurando. Mas isso jamais aconteceu.

Amei também meu mestre, rígido e sem misericórdia, que nos espancava e nos fazia ficar ajoelhados no gelo em meio à tempestade, aquele que quando os outros discípulos sucumbiam diante das dificuldades não derramava ao menos uma lágrima.

Mas jamais admiti tudo isso, em silêncio eu continuei a aceitar o caminho que fui forçado a seguir, jamais reclamei, jamais proclamei as minhas vontades, jamais confessei meu coração.

Até que eu o conheci.

Um furacão de emoções, gritava e esperneava quando cheguei, acho que era seu primeiro dia também, era honesto com tudo que dizia, era como se eu olhasse para outro mundo.

E assim que me conquistou, entre pequenas escapadas durante a adolecência, beijos tímidos, sorrisos discretos, toques...

Assim fomos, crescemos, curiosos, seu corpo, o meu próprio, novas sensações, novos desejos. A separação.

Anos de volta à aquele lugar inóspito me deixara ainda mais temeroso quanto a meus próprios sentimentos, os dois rapazes, um forte e o outro, dócil como um pequeno cisne. Fui tão rígido quanto meu próprio mestre.

A morte, ah seifadores que brincam com o destino, doce morte que levou de mim um de meus discípulos.

O choque, a dor, por isso tentei transformar meu outro discípulo em um reflexo de mim, frio e calculista. Ele fazia com perfeição, mas não era a ordem de seu próprio coração ser assim, vazio, talvez nem o meu.

Voltei ao país quente em minha missão de defender a minha casa, aceitei com o orgulho que devo ter, mas ele, ele estava lá. Eu havia me convencido que essa vida de luxúria e desejo havia acabado, mas não tinha.

Ele me buscou, gritou, sofreu, cedi algumas vezes, me senti indo ao céu e depois ao inferno da consciência, me arrependi , a cada toque suave, a cada carinho, eu respondia com indiferença, vi em seus olhos a mais profunda mágoa. Ah Milo, seus cachos loiros espalhados sobre a cama como um anjo, a pele bronzeada pelo sol, seus músculos definidos, sua respiração quente, seu cheiro, suas mãos. Tudo era como uma droga poderosa, eu tinha que ter, mas resistia com as minhas forças, deveria jogar fora esse sentimento de adolecente.

Mas não, não bastava apenas carne para ele, não, ele falava, gritava e exigia de mim o mesmo. Queria brigar a todo custo, mas eu sempre respondi da mesma forma, tanto para suas provocações quanto para suas crises de carência. Silêncio.

Consigo me lembrar de tudo, seus toques por ora suaves como a de alguém que carrega uma flor, ora violentos ciumento, ferido. Seu olhar transparente como o de um vidro fino tão diferente dos meus gélidos e opacos.

O que posso imaginar que ele via? Jamais havia considerado isso, eu via sua depressão em suas atitudes, mas jamais pensei em mudar de atitude, ou o que fazer para evitar, simplesmente finjia para ele e para mim mesmo que era assim e ponto.

Senti que partiria, uma noite antes, fui procurá-lo (coisa que jamais havia feito) eu o vi deitado em seu leito, ressonando com seu corpo semi-nu exposto, seu cheiro, uma mistura de sua pele, temperos gregos e um perfume suave cítrico. Seu peito subia e descia. Não disse nada, virei as minhas costas e voltei à minha casa.

Era isso.

Ele jamais soube.

Talvez essas palavras sumam de minha mente quando finalmente chegar ao outro mundo, talvez eu esqueça do amor tão grande que sentia por ele que meu peito doía nas noites longe de seus braços, do arrependimento profundo que senti nos últimos momentos de vida por não ter dito aquelas palavras que ele sempre implorou para ter, de nunca ter exposto minha alma.

Irônico não? Eu que sempre finji que não me importava com a partida de ninguém, agora, no limbo, esperando o julgamento dos Deuses desejando não a salvação, mas com toda minha alma vê-lo novamente para ser sincero, ao menos uma única vez e pronunciar as palavras que ele tanto esperou.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá para todos que me acompanham aqui_

_Ultimamente ando escrevendo vários one-shots, eu gosto muito de ficts oneshots pela praticidade__(são poucos os animes longos q eu gosto tbm)_

_Escrevi isso correndo quando passeava na minha cabeça quando deveria estar digitando relatorios no serviço XDDD_

_Bem, não está revisada por...uma mistura de preguiça e atrofiamento cerebral XDD_

_Façam uma fictwriter amadora feliz e deixem críticas, elogios, xingos (tudo contrutivo) se gostarem ou não da fict o/._

_Agradeço a quem leu até aqui XDD _

_especialmente a minha nechan Pure-petit-Cat que sempre lê as ficts com paciência XDD_


End file.
